The invention relates to the technical field of systems and means for controlling the position of pipes and similar objects in structures and installations, where the said pipes serve to convey fluids of all types.
The invention relates to and finds a particular application in the technical field of the petroleum industry, and specifically in the extraction of raw materials such as offshore oil.
The invention is based on a problem raised in the offshore oil industry, described below, but the solution to this problem, in addition to the application concerned, can find other applications in environmental situations involving stresses and loads of the same type.
With regard to the initial problem posed by deep offshore oil extraction, and also by installations using pipelines, it is necessary to secure the pipelines provided in bundles with regard to fixed structures which are either ground connections, or intermediate support connections. Depending on the environment in which the pipelines are present, and for example offshore, the installations are subjected to swell movements, currents of widely varying amplitude, landslides, and differential expansions between the materials according to the temperature. The bundling of pipelines from turret like support structures requires control of the position of each of the pipelines loaded by the above stresses, while preventing their damage. FIG. 1 thus schematically shows the use according to the prior art of a bundle of pipelines with spacer means placed at different depths, these pipelines being connected to a submerged buffer tank acting as a float, itself connected to the ship, the pipeline bundle being connected to the conventional drilling means. The depths for this type of installation are considerable, serving to extend up to 2000 meters. Mooring and stabilizing lines or cables provide for and control the positioning of the buffer tank and its sway, and thus also of the pipelines.
To secure the pipelines with regard to the turret support structures according to the prior art, complex mechanical means are used for clamping, with metal hoops and foam thermal insulation means.
The known solutions remain complex to produce, costly and impractical to install for assembly and disassembly, for performing maintenance operations.
The Applicant's approach was therefore to reflect and to seek another solution which perfectly meets the technical and environmental requirements, which is easy to install with regard to the maintenance problems, and which obviously contends with the pipeline expansion stresses.
The solution provided meets all these objectives and finds an immediate application in deep offshore oil production, and also more generally in controlling the position of tubes and pipelines for the distribution and for flow of fluids in other environmental situations.
The solution provided is advantageous in the simplicity of implementation and assembly, and in particular in situ during maintenance operations.